


失控

by 12_of_Spades



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_of_Spades/pseuds/12_of_Spades
Summary: “谢谢你。”声音突然带了颤抖。“谢谢你，真的，所有的一切，谢谢你。”





	失控

　　蔡程昱没进屋的时候就只想贴在方书剑的身上。

　　想着他皮肤通透的白，各种情况下会泛红的眼角鼻尖。他想用手触碰、用舌尖品尝、用牙破坏。

　　他打开门厅的射灯就把目光投向身后的人，于是看见方书剑的颧骨颌角反射强光。蔡程昱一下子没忍住就凑上嘴去亲吻他脸颊，方书剑被他推得差点往后跌过去，他就伸手去环住他，然后拽着他，慌慌乱乱地踩掉两人的鞋，然后跌跌撞撞倒在沙发上。他撑着身子，身下的人脸稍有点红，眼睛还没适应光线，迷蒙地看着他。蔡程昱又微张着嘴去吻方书剑的嘴角，方书剑的呼吸热乎乎吹在他脸上。

　　蔡程昱费劲地又把自己撑起来，看着方书剑的眼睛说，“我想你了。”

　　方书剑舔了舔唇，眼睛勾着他。蔡程昱反倒想起什么一样站起来，抛掉温柔的语气说，“把衣服脱了，我进去拿东西。”

　　“不进去么？”他转身的时候方书剑扯开领口的扣子问。

　　确定了对方语气里没有不适，蔡程昱的眼睛跟着方书剑在颈根抚过的手。“别搞得像你不想在一个容易被发现的地方做一样，小婊子。”

　　客厅稍微有些回声，窗帘只是微微掩着，沙发上的景色从餐厅可以直接看见。

　　他打开卧室的门，只听见方书剑在背后深吸了口气。

　　先是套子、润滑、一个假阳具，思索之后他又翻出了阴茎环。他想象着之后的场景都要兴奋得发抖，同时头脑又极为清醒，一步步计划着该怎么样让对方完全坏掉，让对方求着自己放过他。他走出卧室，就看见方书剑弓着身子低着头坐在沙发上。于是他快步走到沙发前，放下手里的道具，然后把手覆上对方的双肩。

　　“把自己的身体藏起来的可不是乖孩子，”蔡程昱一只手抚着方书剑的后脑，让他仰视站着的自己，“你这么好看，可得让我好好欣赏。”

　　“唔……”

　　他明显感到对方的颤抖，手掌里的肩膀顺从地向后挺，对上自己视线的眼睛瞳孔扩大。蔡程昱抿住一个微笑，然后双手和视线一起落到方书剑一丝不挂的上身。粉红的乳尖乳晕，洁白光滑的皮肤里隐约可见的肌肉线条，腰侧的曲线。蔡程昱下身某物已经硬挺，他双手顺着对方突出的锁骨向下抚摸，抚到胸前，手掌压过乳头，接着用大拇指环绕着、捻过去、和食指一起掐着。他看着方书剑微微张着的嘴，听见他愈发粗重、夹杂着呜咽的呼吸，感到指尖的乳头逐渐挺起，快感在身体里颤动。

　　方书剑已经挺着身子把乳肉往他手里送，蔡程昱才改变动作，轻骂了一声骚货，右手转到方书剑背后。房间的空气还没完全暖和起来，但是方书剑的皮肤滚烫。他兜兜转转在尾椎上轻轻碰了碰，对方就难耐地扭着身子。

　　“这样就已经这么饥渴了？你到底是多想挨操啊。”蔡程昱说这句话的音色明亮。方书剑直接喘出了声，臀肉在蔡程昱手掌下缩紧。“乖，再等等。”

　　蔡程昱左手也顺着腰线往下，掐了一下方书剑胯骨上的皮肤，接着抓住丰满的臀部。然后他又俯下身去亲吻对方空出来的乳头。舌尖点上左边那点，接着时而用唇环着时而轻轻吮吸，乳晕湿漉漉一片。

　　“蔡……”方书剑在喘息之间发出一个音节。

　　“嗯？”应答的时候他也没把嘴移开，对方在声音的刺激下身体又紧绷了几分。

　　“……另……唔……另一边……求求你……”

　　蔡程昱没有应答就抬起头，凑到右乳，然后坏心眼地用牙尖碰了碰。方书剑突然加快了喘息，尾音上扬，蔡程昱头脑一热，开始小心地用牙齿捻着乳尖。喘息越来越响。

　　他觉得自己下身硬得发疼，又亲吻了几下对方的乳尖，便双手抓着他的胯骨强硬地使他转过身去。方书剑带了媚气的喘声勾得他喉咙尖勾得蔡程昱浑身痒痒。

　　“来让我好好看看你的小翘屁股——”

　　方书剑无助地媚叫一声，腰立刻塌了下去，半趴在沙发上。臀肉全然暴露在视线下。蔡程昱抬手，臀瓣上立刻就多了一记红色的掌印。他的腿几乎已经支撑不住了，喘声都打着颤。

　　蔡程昱伸手拿来润滑就往手指间倒，液体滴进臀缝间，反射着灯光，被掌印衬的一片淫靡。他压着声音骂了一句，往后穴里探一根手指，穴口就缩着要吞他进来。

　　他根本无法耐下性子，手指强硬地侵入穴口，手指很快加到三根。方书剑的腰肢不住地扭动着难耐。蔡程昱就又粗暴地把假阳具塞进他的后穴，确定玩具恰好抵着对方的前列腺之后他又戳了戳假阳具的底部，换来后穴又一阵紧缩。他自己的呼吸都开始急促，又捞过对方的胯骨让他继续坐在沙发上，然后自己用手分开他的腿。

　　眼前方书剑靠在沙发靠背上，腿大张着，跨间的挺立已经要滴落前液，却挪着身子试图从身后的玩具上获得快感；勃起的乳尖依旧残留着液体，此刻被他们的主人以最好的方式展示着；下巴抬起，张着嘴眯着眼睛承欢的表情，和暴露着的颈部……

　　下一秒蔡程昱褪去衣物，走上前把膝盖顶在对方腿间。他凑上去亲吻对方，不费劲地侵入口腔，喘声瞬间被堵上，他夺取对方的呼吸。方书剑完全没有反抗，只是仰着头被他侵略一般地亲吻，甚至顺着他回应。蔡程昱咬上了方书剑颤动的下唇，然后伸手去给对方的性器套上阴茎环。

　　在那一瞬间方书剑的身子又颤了一下，蔡程昱立马就站起来盯着他，但是方书剑透过睫毛看着他的眼睛里还是只有欲望，喘息声只是又媚了几分。

　　方书剑的身体打开，一切都暴露在他眼前，任他玩弄。

　　蔡程昱开始凑上去吻对方的皮肤，让那原本光净洁白的皮肤沾上胭脂般的色彩。暴露的柔软的颈部皮肤、锁骨处的凹陷、胸前的软肉。方书剑在他身下微微挣扎，但是蔡程昱只是按着他的肩膀就能完全控制住他。然后控制欲和满足的快感就瞬间又顺着加快的心跳流满血管，他满脑子空白，只想弄坏他。

　　“叫出声音来。”他把在喉咙口的放低的声音又收回去，只是用命令的语气说。

　　“唔……！蔡……蔡程昱……”

　　蔡程昱在音节落下的时候就瞬间拽起方书剑的腿。玩具被抽出来，他看着因为空虚而不适应的小穴微微张合，索性直接把自己送了进去。他只听到自己触到某一点时方书剑近乎哭喊的呻吟声，就又继续强硬地抽插着，心脏随着交合的节奏打他的胸腔。他不知自己哪来的力气，不受控制一般完全被欲望淹没着。对方的后穴被刺激着缩得反倒更紧，方书剑勾着他的魂。

　　纷繁杂乱被他忘在脑后，甚至连自己都不存在了，只剩下方书剑，他永远看不腻的面容肌肤身体。他听见方书剑又在用带着媚气的声音叫他的名字，音节被顶得断断续续颤颤巍巍。交和的地方是湿润的滚烫的，泥泞一滩。

　　他不知道方书剑尖叫着他的名字和求饶的话哭了。

　　高潮的时候他还追逐着快感到最后一秒，在全身的血液终于停止四处跳动的时候他才发现方书剑还在颤抖着。

　　一下子像是被很重的东西压住了一样。

　　取掉阴茎环，然后他就不再让自己做任何动作。

　　方书剑没过几秒就泄在自己的手中，先是尖叫，然后是急促的喘气。

　　蔡程昱一直抱着他，直到他的呼吸平静下来，任由铺天盖地的痛把自己包裹。

　　＊

　　“你喜欢控制感吗？”

　　蔡程昱以为自己睡着了，以为方书剑睡着了，但是微弱的声音突然划在空白上。

　　“……是。”他没法压着自己去不回答。

　　“害怕失控？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“所以刚才很不舒服？”

　　“我没有……啊……对不起。”习惯性地试图去拒绝，然后告诉自己要学着脆弱。

　　“我其实……希望你能享受失控的感觉。”

　　“嗯……”他应和。

　　然后房间又平静了，然后他又开始痛。

　　蔡程昱用尽全身的力气让自己说话。

　　“谢谢你。”声音突然带了颤抖。“谢谢你，真的，所有的一切，谢谢你。”

　　“蔡程昱啊……对我来说真的是值得的啊。”

　　声音几乎微弱到听不见，但是蔡程昱隐约感觉这句话方书剑一定是笑着说的。


End file.
